After Everything
by Draco Swan
Summary: Epilogue to right after Harry defeats Voldemort and I'm having and extra character named Sophia who is Harry's twin sister. (Please comment and review)
1. Chapter 1

"Harry we beat Voldemort", I say to my twin brother."Yes we did Sophia", I hug Harry. "Your the best brother I ever had and when I had to pick things to go back to when we 'died' you were my second thing I came back for.""You were my second thing too,  
but who's your first." Only if you tell me yours first." We laugh at this comment. " I'm serious", you say. "No serious is our godfather." "Ok then I'm the new Sirius." We both laugh but you can hear the sadness in our voices because of what happened  
to Sirius two years ago. I miss him a lot. Remus and Tonks died to but they had s baby before they did and I was wondering if maybe I could see him a lot since me and Harry are his god parents. Whoever we marry will be a legal God parent to so that means  
there will be to sets.

Back to were we were. " Well mines was George", I say as I blush. He's my boyfriend and we love each other with all our hearts. I hope he proposes to me one day. He my parter in life and in pranking. "So who's your lucky gal.""Ginny",he says as he to  
blushes. "We both love Weasley's. Well should we announce were alive", I say this so u can have some time with George. "Yeah let's walk up the cliff.""That's nothappening why cause I'm apparating."" That sounds way better than walking  
up that long hill." Good for me because I get to see George earlier and kiss him Ike there's no tomorrow. I close my eyes and with a popping noise I apparateto the top of the were everyone is cheering open my eyes. I smile at Harry and give  
him the look that means I'm going to run to George when I find him and he's doing the talking. He nods. I search around for the red head and notice him. I bolt right over to him and see hesover someone's by some mourning over a body. I  
don't know who's. I run faster and I see its Fred my best friend and George's identical twin. "Oh George." I collapse next to him. I have tears spooling from my eyes. I hug him and he hugs me back. "Well we can't always mourn over Fred's death. I  
know he will want you to move on run the joke shop, get married, and have kids and live a life." He smiles he actually smiles. "Well I need a wife to do all that." He grabs my hands and we stand up. He gets down on one knee and my heart is faster  
and faster. "Sophia you are the love of my life and Ilove you with all my heart and if I'm doing all those thing I want you by my side I want to claim you mine. So with that will you marry me." When he finishes I throw my hands on his neck and  
kiss him fiercely and he kisses me back. When I break apart to breath I say, "was that a good answer." "It was awesome," he says while he slips the ring on my ring finger. "Do they know about," I point to Fred. "They know, mom killed bellatrix because  
that's who did it and I wasfighting off a couple ofdeath eatersand then when you and Harry announced that you were alive they all disappeared." "Well when everyone leaves I want to tell them about this," I say holding up my  
ring," because if we have a wedding I want just our family, friends, and maybe a coupleothers like Proffessor Mcgonagall." "I was going to ask you if we could do a small wedding to." I smile cause I see Harry on one knee asking Ginny something  
with a velvet box. I guess that there will be more than one proposal tonight. "Hey George your sister is going to get married to", I say pointing to them. " Oh I guess I'm going to have to talk with Harry about this." I laugh. "What", he says. "Well  
I'm pretty sure that Harry will have that same exact talk with you." We both laugh at this. "George,"I say leaning on his chest while sitting down. "Yes". "Do you want kids" He smirks at me. " I would love to have kids with you". He gives me  
a flirty look and I just blush really hard. We then look into each other's eyes and we smash our lips together on fully and it was awesome. I was on George's lap and he kept pulling me closer. When we break to breath I just sitting on his lap and  
he rubs my back while we sit there. When we stand up I see the Weasley family and Hermione coming over with Harry and Ginny beaming as much as we are. I can tell that Ginny said yes and Harry looks so happy. I grab George's hand and run over to them.  
I go to hug Ginny and my brother to say congrats. "Congratulations guys, you guys are perfect", when I'm hugging them I that Hermione and Mrs Weasley see the glint from my ring. "Thanks Sophie", Ginny says," I can't wait to marry him...,  
"and that's when me, Ginny, Hermione , and Mrs Weasley all come and talk about all the wedding stuff. That's when Hermione decides to pick a conversation about my ring. " Sophia I like that ring that you have on, where you get it from." "George",  
I mumble. "What who" "George proposed to me after I came over here and I said yes because I love him with all my heart", the whole entire Weasley family hear and they all stop what there doing. Since they all already said congrats to Ginny and Harry  
they start congratulating me and George. By the middle of the conversation I start to doze off on George's chest because I'm so tired and I just fought a big war with no sleep and I need it. I hear a lot of whispers and then I hear a pop that means  
I apparated with someone most likely George and then he carries me up to a room of some kin with a bed but my eyes are closed so I don't see and then he puts me on the bed. When he puts me down he tries to leave but I cling onto him and he climbs  
in with me and when he's holding me is when I finally fall asleep because I can tell its George. 


	2. Chapter 2

I just had the best dream. Wait a second that wasn't a dream that was all real. We won the war and George asked me to marry him and I said yes. I love and I can't wait to start the next chapter of my life with him. I love him. I start to open my eyes and I just stare at the sleeping figure next to me. He really is cute and nice. I feel myself just daydreaming about himwhile laying there. "You know it's notpolite to stare at someone when they sleep but I will except it from my fiancée, I love you and good morning and how long were you awake." "I was awake 15 minutes good morning to you and I love you", he cuts me off by snogging me and Ijoyfully join in. "What happened after I passed out ". " Well me and everyone else talked and then I told them I was going to bring you to my apartment so I did that and we were both asleep for a whole day and also my parents invited us over for breakfast to talk with everyone else about weddings and things. Also", he says smiling", the harpies sent you this my sister got one to, but moreon that later. Go ahead and open that up." I tear the letter open and read it aloud. " 'Ms. Potter we have been notified that you are a star chaser and we would like to recruit you to a beplayer with our team if you would like to. Please notify us with a letter by May 15 at 12:00 and we will discuss later things.' My favorite team just asked me to be there star chaser I am going to definitely do it. " " Then congrats my new star chaser." He hugs me and then kisses me. I love the feel of his lips on mine. "Ok", he says when we break apart,"I want you to go take a shower and then we're going to head over to my parents for breakfast." "K, I'll go take a shower now, wait do you know were my bag is. " "Right here", he says. "I love you George". "I love you more", George says. I give him a smirk and then I walk to the bathroom that George pointed me in. It's a nice bathroom. I start getting undressed and I get my shampoo and conditioner out. I turn the water on and it's nice and warm. I love it. When I'm done I get my towel and throw on my underwear and bra. Then I slip on the floor by accident because I'm very clumsy. I have no broken bones or anything I just caught my foot in my other foot. I start to cry cause I had all the emotions all inside of me and I just let it out. I then hear a knock on the door who is probably George. "Is everything all right", he asks. I just kept crying. He opens the door and sees me on the floor and he directly comes to me. "What happened", he asks. I just kept crying and he understands I just wantto let it out first and then I'll talk to him after. He just wraps his arms around me and holds me while I let it all out. A couple minutes later I start talking to him"Itripped over my two own feet and when I fell I cried because it hurt a little and then I felt all of the emotions inside of me and I had to let them out." "Well we all have to cry once in a while,", George gives me a smile,"so that's why I want you to let it all out and I don't care how long we sit herebecause I love you so much and I will spend all my time sitting here watching you if I have to. I love you." "Thank you George so much, and I have onequestion." "Yes, love." I love the nickname he gave me. "Can you just hold me for a couple minutes it will just make me feel better, I just don't want you to feel like I'm using you, because I love you. " " Of course I'll hold and you're not using me at all. " He then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap and I feel so loved. I just remembered that I had me bra and underwear on but I don't care because I love him so much. I know he doesn't care either. George is already dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans. I just feel relaxed against him. I feel like I can tell him anything. For the next half hour or so he just holds me. "Hey do you want to go to my parents now or do you want to wait." "We can go, Harry also texted me he was going to talk with me about which house we want to take and I think Harry was hoping to have Godric Hollow's. I was hoping to have potter manor too. There's actually two of them, but well see what Harry wants to do."He takes my hand and I stand up and get dressed. We then walked out of the bathroom and I feel somuch better.For  
cloths I have Capri jeans and a sleeveless red blouse with red flats. I take George's hand and we apparate to the burrow. It's a nice day out. When we get there George knocks on the door. Mrs. Weasley comes and opens it. "Oh come on in ", she says giving  
us both a hug. "Hi mom", George says. "Hi ." She ushers me to the table. "Honey George told you haven't ate since the morning of the war. Are you hungry." I nod and she makes me sit down. She gives me a big plate to start with and at the table  
there are Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Ginny , and Harry. "Hi guys", I say them all and then we start talking about other things. " Guess what",Ginny says",I going to be the new star seeker for the holy head harpies." We all say our congratulations  
and when we're done I say, " Well I ca t wait to be your teammate Ginny because I'm the chaser. " Then everyone one says congrats to me. Soon our conversations turn to weddings and when we should have ours. "Well I want mine in three weeks with family  
and friends", Ginny says this. Mrs. Weasley is horrified and we're trying to think how to do it. "Sophia you should have yours in a month and mine can be in three weeks because when we play quidditch it will get wild and then we have no time to plan or  
even have it." When Ginny finishes I have a brilliant idea. "I have and idea",I say and everyone looks at me," we could always use me and Harry worse caseineasrio because if the people knew they were holding our weddings they could have it done in one  
day." "That does seem reasonable" Bill says. "I agree", Fleur says. There's a collective murmur around the group. We then all agreed I it in one short month I'll be ,arrived and have the husband of my life. My life will change forever. In one short  
month I'll no longer be Ms. Potter, I'll be Mrs. Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

A smile starts crawling up my face. "I can't wait for the wedding to be with you for the rest of my life,"George whispers into my ear pressing his lips against my ear and it sends shivers down my back and I love that George can this to me. "Me neither." "Ok so I just got off the phone with the cater, flower, and dress store and once they heard whose wedding we were hosting they said that we can go in when ever we want and I think we should start with the food and the flowers starting tomorrow if you have off George and Harry. Also you have to try a wedding cake." I can't wait to start doing this because I'm moving on from childhood and I am going to share my life with George and I don't mind at all. They both say that they have off tomorrow so we're going to get the wedding cake set tomorrow and maybe the flowers. Mrs. Weasley said planning a wedding takes time but we'll probably pull it off if we work together. Once we finish breakfast I ask my brother, fiancé, and Ginny if we can talk so we stay at the table. " ok guys we need to talk about what you guys want to do for homes because I know of four homes that we can take and just so you guys now I looked and saw there is two identical houses not next to each other but look exactly the same and ones named potter manor and was supposed to go to Harry because he's still going to be a potter and one to me but because in marrying George it will be called Weasley Manor. " "Ok", they all say. "But", Harry says" who will take number 12 grimmauld place. ""Maybe we can give it Hermione and Ron if they ever get together." "Good idea.", Ginny says. " Us four should go to gringotts and we should see how much money well be handling and then split it in half and if you have any business to do in Diagon Alley you can do it there.


End file.
